bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Happy Valentine's Day!
= Event Description = This was a temporary event that started on February 9, 2017. The weather is warming up and hearts are thawing with it. Valentine's Day is almost here! Hold a celebration for your citizens; complete the tasks in time and win the fabulous Wedding Palace! In order to win the final reward, the player has to complete 10 tasks. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 10 days and 6 hours Final reward: Wedding Palace Tasks are designed around the following items: Again this is a combined event, with collecting- and production-tasks. From citizens you get for 1 Gifts Hybrid Event Other than during the former events of this type, you not only spend a lot of energy (yours and in the game) by tapping on wandering citizens, but you also have to produce some goods. Farms, Paper Mills and Ranches have gotten extra options, which are only available during the event. ---- VIP Active Bonuses Active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. ---- = Event Tasks = 1. Yours Truly Valentine's Day is here. The people are exchanging confessions of love and friendship, and they haven't forgotten about you. Accept their gifts and start producing envelopes. All the mailboxes will be full of beautiful love letters! * Receive 14 Lover's Sweetness Gummies from citizens * Produce 14 Love Letter Envelopes. Reward: 1, 5000, 100, 350 2. Safety Before Romance Create a romantic atmosphere in the city with a few candles. The people will help you decorate. However, before you put fire all around, you'd best make sure you're ready to prevent a disaster! '' * Invest in fire safety! (Have a certain amount of coins. For a level 85 player it was 120k) : ''Note this information was from 2017 on iPad; requirements may have been different in 2018, or on different platforms. On Feb 8, 2018, one player indicated the requirement was "Get 7 Sweet Surprises (1 Sweet Surprise = 10 energy)" * Receive'' 7 Sweet Surprises (1 Sweet Surprise = 10 energy)"'' * Receive 14 Scented Candles from citizens Reward: 1, 6500, 125, 450 3. The Taste of Romance Store owners are asking you to produce Valentine's Day goods for them. How about fancy jelly? And toast to spread it on! The perfect thing for a picnic! * Produce 14 Rose Jelly. * Produce 14 Lovers' Breakfasts. Reward: 9000, 225, 850 Reward! Love Fountain 4. Meet Me by the Fountain The architects have designed a special park for Valentine's Day that's sure to become the top spot for dates in the city! Send some citizens there and let them know they can throw coins into the fountain for good luck. '' * Collect profits from the Love Fountain several times. (7x) * Send citizens on trips from the Terminal (Lvl x 140) Reward: 1, 7500, 150, 500 5. Shh, It's a Secret ''Don't you think everyone should have a secret admirer? Let's organize a secret valentine! Everyone will be assigned another citizen to send a note and gift to. Let's find out who's interested and start collecting gifts. And remember: It's a secret! *Get Love's Sweetness Gummies x 14 *Get Sweet Surprise x 14 Reward: 1, 8000, 175, 550 6. We Sing of Love The citizens loved the secret valentine arrangement that they want to do it again! Organize another one and collect the gifts to redistribute personally! '' * Collect 14 Symbolic Keychains from citizens. * Receive 7 Dream Surprises from citizens. (30 Gummies each, total 210 Gummies required) Reward: 1, 8500, 200, 600 7. Expect a Letter ''Lots of couple have been enjoying the new fountain. Put a mailbox for love letters nearby so that people can send each ohther notes and packages! Of course, for that they'll need envelopes. '' * Upgrade the Love Fountain to level 3. Expand the area for serendipitous meetings! * Produce 14 Love Letter Envelopes. An admirer's letter should be pretty! Reward: 11.000, 325, 850 Reward! Tunnel of Love 8. The Current of Love ''The mailbox was a huge success. Perhaps we can build something else for couples. How about a tunnel where they can be alone together while swan-shaped boats go around in circles? Invite your friends to take a ride, but don't forget about the gifts. *Upgrade the Tunnel of Love to level 4. *Send 14 Surprises of Love to friends. Reward: 1, 9500, 225, 700 9. Playing Cupid As friends hurry to bring you gifts, the people are enjoying the holiday celebrations. Couples continue to meet at the fountain where hearts and hands come together. Isn't that nice? * Collect profits from the Tunnel of Love several times (14x) * Receive 14 Surprise of Love as gifts. Reward: 1, 10.000, 250, 750 10. Bring the Rings The city has so many couples that we need to build a special venue for them all to get married! Have a meeting with the citizens at the fountain and tell them all about the idea. Candles at the event would be nice, and refreshments are a must! * Receive 14 Scented Candles from the citizens. May the fire never go out! * Produce 14 Lovers' Breakfasts. The citizens will be happy to try some. Reward: 25.000, 450, 6000 Category:Event